Flynn and Kristoff vs Hans
by The Sea Fox
Summary: ONESHOT. Based off the fight scene between Ned Stark and Jaime Lannister from Game of Thrones.


Eugene heard a commotion from outside the tavern, and peaked out the doorway to see the citizens of Arendelle clear the village streets as a group of thirty Westergaard soldiers from the Southern Isles Kingdom marched through the village, towards the tavern he was in.

Riding ahead of the soldiers on his horse, was Hans, the youngest prince of the Southern Isles, and besides him rode the Duke of Weselton accompanied by his two guards.

"What is it?" Eugene heard Kristoff asked him, and he turn to look at the ice harvester and Princess Anna who was standing next to him, both looked worried.

"Trouble," answered Eugene as he then walked out and stood in front of the tavern, as the Westergaard Soldiers surrounded the building. Kristoff also came out and stood next to Eugene.

Eugene was in his formal wear of dark clothing with a purple vest and a yellow sash that bore the Corona kingdom's crest of a blazing sun on it, and had a saber strapped to his belt.

Upon seeing Eugene, Hans stopped his horse and smiled evilly at him. "You're a long ways from your sunny home, aren't you thief?"

"Watch your mouth prince," said Kristoff sternly as he never liked Hans. "This is the King of Corona's right hand man, you are talking to."

"Was the King's right hand man," Hans said as he dismounted from his horse. "I don't know what he is now. Another rat in fine clothing probably."

"What do you want?" Eugene asked ignoring Hans insults.

Hans took a step forward. "I'm looking for my brother. Do you remember him? Tall, big, and rude," he smiled again. "I recall he called you 'dog' once."

"I remember him well," Eugene replied.

"That's good to hear," said Hans casually. "Well, it seems he had a little trouble on his way home. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I do," said Eugene calmly. "He was taken prisoner by my command to answer for his crimes against Corona."

Hans smile disappeared and was replaced with a stern frown. "You should not have done that," he drew his sword and his men leveled their spears at Eugene and Kristoff.

Anna then came running out from the tavern. "What is the meaning of this Prince Hans?"

"Go back inside where it is safe you Highness," Hans snarled at the princess as he pointed his sword at Eugene. "I'm going to punish this man for what he's done to my brother."

"I thought you hated your brother," Eugene said.

"Oh I do," Hans confessed. "But if word gets out that one of our princes was taken captive by a lowly thief and a princess, then Westergaard will become the laughing stock of Europe. And I cant have that, so I plan to make an example of you to the rest of the kingdoms."

"You'll do no such thing," said Anna defiantly. "I'll go tell the Queen," she ran off towards Arendelle's castle.

But Han sonly laughed. "The Queen won't be able to save you this time thief

Kristoff raised his pickaxe. "If you insult my friend again prince I'm going to-"

"Insult?" Hans asked mockingly. 'I'm here to cut you friend to pieces, foolish peasant."

Eugene kept he eyes steady as he faced the prince. "You kill me, your brother's a dead man."

Hans thought a moment then nodded. "You're right," he then commanded his men. "Take him alive!"

Six Westergaard soldiers advanced on Eugene and Kristoff, and Eugene pulled out his saber and engaged four of them while Kristoff fought off the other two.

Eugene dodged or parried the spears with his saber, before he got close enough to the soldiers to slash one across the face, then kicked another one to the ground. while Kristoff smashed one spear away with his pickaxe, then grabbed the other soldier's spear's shaft with his strong hand and snapped the thing in two.

As the solder began to draw out his sword, Kristoff hit him on his helmeted head, knocking him to the ground senseless. When the second soldier tried to thrust his spear through Kristoff again, the ice harvester side stepped, then smashed his pickaxe against the solders breastplate, breaking the man's ribs.

Kristoff then saw four more soldiers come towards Eugene as he fought the other two Westergaards, and the ice harvester called out. "Sven!"

His reindeer came and charge right into the four soldiers who cried out as got bulldozed to the ground by Sven's antlers.

"Good boy!" Kristoff encouraged Sven, but then he saw Hans pick up one of the fallen spears, and threw it at his reindeer.

Sven mourned in pain as the spear pierced him and he collapsed.

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled in horror as he looked at Hans and saw the prince grinning at him.

Eugene had now dispatched the last two Westergaard soldiers and saw Kristoff as he furiously came at Hans. "Kristoff, NO!" he cried, but it was too late.

As Kristoff tried to split Hans in half with his pickaxe, the prince locked his weapon against Kristoff's then with lightning speed, pulled out his dagger and stabbed the ice harvest in the side.

Kristoff gasped as he fell to the ground bleeding heavily, but there was nothing Eugene could do for his friend as Hans then approached him with his sword pointed at his face.

"No one get involved," Hans commanded his men as he looked at Eugene. "He's mine," the prince then glanced at Kristoff who was lying on the ground dying and taunted. "A shame really."

Eugene, now letting his anger show, knocked Hans' sword aside and tried to cut the prince down.

But Hans quickly avoided the blade, brought his sword back, and tried to stab Eugene with it. Eugene deflected the sword with his saber, and tried again to strike Hans, but the prince stepped back, keeping his sword ready, and smiling confidently.

Eugene was discouraged, it was no secret that Hans was a sword master, and that very few people in Europe could beat him in a duel.

However, Hans maybe a skilled swordsman, but Eugene was a skilled fighter, and he kicked a fallen helmet at the prince, distracting him, then came at him, locking his saber across Hans's sword, then head butting him in the face, dazing Hans.

Eugene tried to take advantage of this, but Hans's expert footwork allowed him to slip away form Eugene's saber, before coming at him again with his sword.

The two were soon in constant motion as they circled and moved around each other, all the while trading blows, blocking or deflecting strikes, until their weapons were locked again as both pressed their blades together, before breaking up and stepping away from each other.

Eugene saw that Hans was clearly enjoying himself as he readied his sword, and Eugene was about to attack the prince again, when he then cried out in shock and pain as an arrow pierced the back of his leg,

Hans was also surprised and he saw it was one of the Duke's bodyguards that had fired the arrow. As Eugene collapsed onto his knees, no longer able to fight, the prince angrily walked past him and confronted the Duke. "I said not to get involved!"

"This is taking too long," said the Duke. "The Queen and her men will be here soon. Let's just take him and leave."

"No," said Hans as he looked back at Eugene. "We have done enough. Time to leave this place.'

Hans then mounted his horse and was about to ride toward the docks where his ship was ready to leave, but not before looking at Eugene and saying. "I want my brother back!"

Hans and his men, were soon gone from the village street, leaving Eugene, Kristoff, and Sven lying on the ground severely wounded.

Eugene tried to struggle towards Kristoff to see if he was alright, but the pain in his leg was too much and he fell on his face.

"Kristoff…Anna…" Eugene tried calling out for help as he felt himself falling into unconsciousness. "Rapunzel…"

But it was no use. He rolled onto his back as the darkness took him. "Elsa….."


End file.
